Juste une vague
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Booth examine une magnifique femme étendue sur la plage, et laisse libre court à ses souvenirs... Première OS sur Bones, je débute !


_Voila ma première OS sur Bones, j'espère que vous aimerez... Ca m'est venu en regardant le générique de Cold Case, quand Lily est sous la pluie ^^_

_C'est aussi ma première fiction M... C'est pas super explicite mais je pense que ça l'est trop pour rester en T! Enjoy..._

_Ah oui, j'oubliais. Rien ne m'appartient. _

* * *

Elle était magnifique.  
Elle était étendue au soleil, sur le sable fin de la plage Ses yeux clos laissaient deviner de belles pupilles bleu océan, entourées de longs cils. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses encadraient son visage en voletant dans la brise. Je descendis mes yeux sur sa gorge offerte, son point sensible que je devinais derrière son oreille, que j'aimais tant embrasser pour la faire doucement haleter. Autour de son cou pendait le collier que je lui avais offert à Noël, un petit dauphin argenté. Mon regard descendit encore, je tombais sur la pièce du haut de son maillot de bain. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes de femme si généreuses, si tendres et sensible. Je me remémorais les caresse qu'elle aimait tant que lui prodigue à cet endroit, et ses doux gémissements qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je continuais ma descente sur son corps de déesse. Son ventre plat et doucement éclairé par les rayons d'un soleil ardent se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle frissonnait toujours quand je passais mes doigts sur son nombril… Contre son flanc, ses bras étaient étendus négligemment. Ses mains que j'adorais prendre dans les miennes pour les caresser avec le pouce, et ses doigts fins qui me faisaient toujours frissonner quand elle détaillait mon visage du bout de l'index. Je repassais à l'inspection de son corps, et tombais sur la deuxième pièce de son maillot. Ce tout petit bout de tissu qui cachait l'origine du monde, et la féminité de cette femme au fort caractère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je descendis de nouveau pour tomber sur ses cuisses, fermes et douces que j'aimais caresser. Ses genoux étaient pliés légèrement, et ses mollets musclés prenaient eux aussi le soleil. Quand à ses pieds, je me rappelais les massages que je lui avait prodigué hier soir, avant de remonter doucement avec mes lèvres le long de ses mollets, ses cuisses, son ventre et sa poitrine pour finalement poser ma bouche sur la sienne, ce qui fut le début d'une douce nuit d'amour.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres au souvenirs de cette même nuit. Une nuit de tendresse, de promesses, et d'amour. Je ne sais même plus à quel sujet on s'était disputé, et je lui avait proposé un massage pour son pied douloureux. Quoi de mieux qu'un massage et des caresses pour se faire pardonner ? Je ris à cette pensée. Elle n'arrivait jamais à me résister et nous ne restions jamais fâchés très longtemps.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda la femme que j'observait en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Les souvenirs de notre nuit… murmurais-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Je crus voir un petit sourire se frayer un chemin à travers ses lèvres, et elle prit ma main dans la sienne pour l'y emprisonner.

_ Si on rentrait ? Proposa-t-elle soudain.

Je me levais et l'entrainais avec moi jusqu'à la voiture, que je démarrais sans plus de cérémonies. Je la connaissait, je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Je n'avais plus besoin de paroles à présent. Elle m'entraîna vers la salle de bain, et laissa tomber son maillot pour rentrer dans la douche. Je la suivis rapidement, et l'eau fraiche sur ma peau gorgée de soleil me fait frissonner. Elle me regarda en souriant et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaude, et inconsciemment je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la coller à moi. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour que je la porte, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres quittèrent finalement sa bouche pour mordiller son oreille, et son point sensible. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de mes épaules tout en lâchant un petit soupir timide. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas rationaliser et se laisser aller, c'était contre sa nature. Mais elle était de moins en moins gênée de ses propres réactions depuis quelques mois.

L'eau qui s'écoulait lentement sur nos corps unis animait le feu qui nous dévorait, et j'eus tôt fait d'attiser ce feu de passion qui nous consumait en entrant doucement en elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, et jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Je bougeais mes hanches au rythme qu'elle m'imposait, et quand le plaisir la balaya comme une vague je me laissais aller tout en la regardant perdre pied.

_ Je t'aime, Seeley… souffla t-elle tandis que nous étions tous deux sortis de la douche et enroulés dans une serviette.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Ma Bones…

* * *

_Voila... J'espère que j'ai eu raison de la publier? (rougit) _

_Si vous avez aimé, un petit commentaire? (svp? :D) _


End file.
